My Matesprit - a Davekat fanfic
by RoyalAqua
Summary: Karkat is a 16 year old troll who lives with his mobster dad. When it's time for them to move Karkat, Aradia, Tavros and Sollux make new friends and even find love (Davekat, Erisol, Cronkri, JohnVris, Aradia/Equius, PBJ, ex-solkat and more, rated M for later chapters, there will be lemons so if you don't like to read smut then don't read this)
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat Slick, you are 7.38 sweeps old (16), and live with your mobster dad, Spades Slick. Today you are packing your room away because your dad and the rest of the Midnight Crew decided to move to a bigger city that was just waiting for them to claim.

You get asked if your adopted because your a troll but your dad isn't, but sadly he is your genetic father. He used to be with a troll and they got married, they then had your brother Kankri, then two years later you were born, but your mother is an ass and divorced Slick, she took Kankri and you got stuck with him. The last time you saw your brother was the day he left with your mum, you were only two weeks old and he had given you your sickles because he thought you'd need them if Slick was going to raise you. You have no idea why a two year old had them but nether the less you treasured them.  
Once you are finished you take the boxes of your shit down stairs to the moving van that was parked outside the house. You can see your dad yelling at the moving guy, telling him that if anything gets broken he'll stab him a million times in the chest, and the best part was, he is serious. You sigh when you receive a text from Sollux, he's your friend but also your ex-matesprit.

You had been together for about two years then you found out he was cheating on you with some high blood sea dweller from a different city, what was his name again, Ethan, Eric, Eridan? You're not entirely sure what his name is but once you found out you had smakes him and yelled in front of the whole crew, Aradia and Tavros. You then locked yourself in your room and your dad had to knock the door down.  
He may be an ass around people but when it was just the two of you he was actually a caring father. He sat with you while you cried and even hugged you. Then once you finally fell asleep he put you to bed.  
But that was a year ago and you and Sollux are friends again but not as close.  
You open the text and it reads 'hey kk, gue22 what!'  
You decide it's best to reply otherwise he's gonna end up ringing you 'WHAT?' 'The ciity were moviing to is where ED liive2, iisnt that awesome!' ED that's what he called his stupid matesprit, admittedly your not completely over Sollux and him being with someone else made you mad. But you reply anyway 'THAT'S GREAT ASSHAT NOW YOU GET TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU NOOKSUKING MATESPRIT  
"KARKAT! Hurry up we're leaving!" Slick yells from the car he does not look happy. You sigh again and get into the passengers seat of the car.  
The car journey was hell, you just sat in an awkward silence the whole time, you couldn't listen to music because your headphones were in one of the boxes and the radio in the car doesn't work. So you just sit there while Slick drives down a street and stops the car outside a decent sized house. Well it looks like we're here.  
You get out and look around, it's a nice enough street and it looks like Aradia is your next door neighbour, she waves and smiles at you so you wave back. You walk up to the door and go inside, you want to get in first so you can claim the best bedroom and your dad can get stuck with the stupid one.  
You race up stairs and look into the first bedroom, it's bigger than your old one and has a personal bathroom, you then check the next one witch isn't as big but also has a bathroom, so you turn and head for the bigger room and put your bag on the bed that was in the corner. You suppose living here won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Monday morning and you were sleeping peacefully, until Slick decided to throw back your covers grab your leg and drag you out of bed "get up kid, you've got school" he said as he began to walk from your room "school? I've never had to got to school!" You had been homeschooled by the crew, if you could even call it school. Your dad had tought you how to read, write and fight and he said it was all you'd need. He turned to face you with a scowl on his face "yeah well, your starting today, now hurry up". As he walks away you flip him off then realise your still on the floor. You get up and go for a shower.

"This is stupid" you grumbled as you, Tavros, Aradia and Sollux walk up to the school gate. You take a look at it to see it 3 stories high, brown and there was a mix of trolls and human. "I'm sure it won't be that bad Karkat" Aradia smiles at you and places a hand on your shoulder. "Why do we even have to go to school, we've never had to before" "social services warned our dads that if they didn't send us to school they'd take us away due to lack of education" she says, stupid social services its not like we need school all four of us turned out fine...eh maybe a little education would be for the best.

As you pass through the gate Sollux runs off and hugs a sea dweller...'wait is that the asshole he cheated on me with? This prick! He looks so stupid with that cape and scarf, he's a total hipster!' You scream in your head, you can't believe this is who he's with now.  
"Hey sol, it's good to see you again" what the fuck is with the accent?! "I missed you two ED" ok now your getting angry and it seems Tavros has noticed this as he took a step away from you. "Guy2 thii22 ii2 Eridan" "um, hi Eridan " "hello Eridan" well if everyone else is greeting the prick you might as well "hi" you say flatly, he gives you a confused look but shrugs it off "come meet evveryone" he takes solluxs hand and leads you all to the other end of the school yard where there are 7 trolls and 4 humans, you look at them all and each looks very...unique? Then you look at the blonde boy with the shades...wow, not bad looking. "Ok this is Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vvriska, Equius, Gamzee and Feferi" he pointed to each as he said there names and they all smiled and waved to you. "And this is John, Rose, Jade and Dave" Dave, so that's his name, he looks like he's gonna be annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

You manage to get the other three to leave the others to find reception so you can get your scheduals but of course you get lost. "FUCK THIS!" You yell, your so frustrated right now and you really don't want to go to school. "Maybe I should ask someone where it is" Aradia says and walks towards a random person in the corridor.  
You hate it here, you just want to go home and watch some of your rom-com movies and eat whatever is in the fridge. "Okay guys I know where it is" Aradia comes back and leads you down the hall, you take a turn and come up to the reception. "Excuse me sir, we're new and we need our scheduals" Sollux decided to speak and the receptionist looked down at you all and sighed, he asked for your names and handed you all your scheduals. "Each of you will be assigned someone to show you around for the week, if you don't like them tough life isn't fair." Well he's depressing.  
The door to the reception opens and four students walk in, you can't believe who is there, Jade, John, Rose and of course Dave.

Out of all four of them you get stuck with Dave fucking Strider. You don't know much about him and you do think he looks attractive but he's so annoying, he has this thing for irony and wears sunglasses inside, such a weird person. And the worst part is he won't stop talking!

"And these Kitkat are the magical lockers where you store all your shit" he says it in an attempted mystical voice and waves his hands towards the lockers "I know what a locker is asshat" you growl at him, he's been doing this all morning and its starting to get on your nerves.

"Whatever, hey let me see your lessons" he reaches out for you to hand it to him. Why the fuck does he want to know what your lessons are? "Why?" You ask suspiciously "so I can show you were the rooms are duh" "oh, um okay" you hand him your schedual and he smirks "what?" You ask. "Looks like you've got Art, Biology, History and Maths with me Kitkat" oh please no, you do not want to be in the same lessons as this douche bag. "Come on let's go KitKat" he begins to walk down the hall to your first class of the day "STOP CALLING ME KITKAT, MY NAME IS KARKAT YOU ASS!" You yell at him as he continues to walk on.

As you walk into history class you see some familiar faces. Gamzee, Jade and Feferi are all in this class too so at least you won't be stuck alone with Strider. "Hello Karkat I'm your teacher Ms Paint, I hope you feel very welcome here." She's very peppy and short, she is very short. "Lets see, there's a spare seat next to Gamzee" you walk over and sit down, Ms Paint hands you your history books and begins the lesson.  
Gamzee turns to you and smiles "Sup motherfucker, you look all down and shit" You turn to him and glare, he looks really stupid, he's wearing clown face paint, what the actual fuck? "I'm stuck at this shithole with a bunch of freaks, why wouldn't I feel down" you state and he stares back at you "well motherfucker maybe you should try some of my pie to help you relax" he pulls a pie out of his bag and offers you some. "No thanks" you glare at the pie, it's green, and your pretty sure it's sopor.

A bunch of lessons later and it's finally lunch time. You get in the line and wait your turn. Once you get to the front you grab some of the pizza and a glass of water. You turn and look for a place to sit, but there are no seats. "KARBRO!" Someone yells "OVER HERE MAN!" You look towards the door and see the high clown troll from before. You sigh and walk over to him "what you doin in here motherfucker? We all eat outside away from the others" you decide to follow him out side and he leads you to a small field of grass with some trees surrounding it. You see that all the others are there and you sit next to Tavros.

You end up having a whole conversation with them and they actually seem okay. Dave was still annoying but not as bad as you originally thought. It turns out that Gamzee lives on your street and Kanaya tells you about something called trollian. You decide that once you get home your going to set up an account so you can talk with your new friends.

At the end of the day you were just about to walk home until you saw a troll standing at the main gates of the school he looked about 2 years older than you, he had black ragged hair and bright candy red eyes...Kankri? You walk up to him and he smiles and pulls you into a hug "hello, my dear brother" your speechless after all these years you finally see your brother again. You wrap your arms around him and hug him back "what are you doing here?" You ask "well I got into a university that's just two streets away from here and I heard that you and our father had moved here so I thought I'd come see how my little brother turned out" he smiles sheepishly and looked over your shoulder "Eridan Ampora?" "Hiyah Kan" you turn and see Eridan waving at Kankri "wait you know him?" Your so confused "yes Eridan and his brother Cronus used to live next to me and mother for a while then they moved" "whatever, so are you coming over?" "Sure, if that's okay with father" "seriously Kankri just call him either dad or Slick" "but that is so disrespectful!" He gasps at you and you facepalm. Your brother is so weird "whatever lets just go" You, Kankri, Aradia and Gamzee walk home together. Once you get to your house you wave good bye to Gamzee and Aradia.

You open the door and just manage to doge a knife that came flying towards the door "shit kid watch it, I'm doing target practice" Slick stood in the middle of the room with a bunch of knives, then once he sees Kankri he stiffens "Kankri?" "Hello father, it's good to see you again how have you been?" He just stares at him "uh, wow your polite, that's new, Karkat is a foul mouthed little shit" "hey!" You protest you may be foul mouthed but you ain't a shit "well I was raised by my mother and she is a very proper woman" "yeah she's a bitch".

**Chapter 3 yay, hope you all like it. Please review :3 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 3 weeks since you moved here, and Kankri comes over for dinner every Saturday and you have grown close to your new friends. But you have a problem, you are currently standing in your bathroom staring at your reflection your eyes have matured and they are bright candy red, you see red tears stroll down your cheeks, now everyone will know your a mutant and you'll loose all your friends and you'll be shunned. You wipe away your tears and head down stairs.

You go into the kitchen to find your dad reading the newspaper. "Dad, I don't want to go to school today" He sighs "why?" "My eyes" he makes a confused face and looks up form his paper to see your bright red eyes and a look of realisation crosses his face "hmm well you can't skip school forever so you might as well go, it's just colour I honestly don't understand trolls and your stupid hemospectrum." "I'm technically not in the hemospectrum I'm a mutant!" "Well what do you expect me to do?" You honestly have no idea, he can't do anything about it, you let out a deep sigh "never mind" you walk straight out the door, not bothering with breakfast, you suddenly don't have much of an appetite.

Once you reach the school you keep your head down and don't make eye contact with anyone. You see Dave out of the corner of your eye and he's walking towards you. You turn and speed walk away but he's quick to catch up "hey Kitkat what's up?" "Fuck off strider!" You growl at him. "Hmm is it the mutant thing?" You stop walking and stand in shock...how does he know?! "W-what?" "I kind of put it together last week, I saw you with your brother and he had red eyes and shit and since your related i guessed you were one too. "Please just don't tell anyone" you can't believe your begging this douche "I won't if" oh gog what does he want "if you go on a date with me on Friday" now your even more shocked "Huh?" "You heard me. You, me, date, Friday, deal?" "Why the fuck do you want to go on a date with me?" "What can I say I like grouchy short troll guys" you suddenly realise that his face is very close to yours and you blush. You have no idea how you feel about Dave, sometimes you'd consider him more of a kismasis but there are times when you want him as a Matesprit. "Uh Kitkat are you ok your kinda just standing there blushing?" "Uh yeah I'm fine" "so Friday?" "Fine" "hella yes" with that he walks away and your left with your confusing thoughts.

You then start to wonder how your gonna hide your eyes and head to the drama room. You look through some of the boxes and finally find some eye contacts, there a yellowy-green colour which is good considering where you should be on the hemospectrum. You quickly put them on on walk out.

Hey Kar, can I talk to you?" You where heading to your homeroom when Eridan stopped you "what do you want?" "I just wwanted to say that wwhen sol wwas cheating on you, I had no idea he wwas already in a relationship and if I had I wwould nevver of gone out wwith him, I'm sorry I ruined your relationship" you look at him and realised that you have been a prick to him lately because of sollux, it wasn't his fault that sollux is a cheating ass hole. "It's fine Eridan, I'm sorry that I've been an ass to you when it's sollux I'm really mad at" he smiles with relief "thanks kar I hope we can be friends" "yeah sure" "great I'll see you later then" "ok see you later" you wave goodbye to him and head to your homeroom.

The rest of the day goes by fine and no one (except dave) has realised that the contacts are fake. You head home at the end of the day and start on your homework, after about 5 seconds you give up and watch t.v.

**yay cHapTer 4 Has finally been posted, Hope you enjoyed iT. Dave and Karkats date will be in THe nexT cHapTer i promise ^_^ xx**


	5. Chapter 5

My Matesprit chapter 5

You are currently sitting in Ms Paints classroom, you haven't done your homework because of the damn TV and your very likely to get a detention, maybe you could just quickly copy off someone while she isn't looking... You take a look around but the closest people around is Gamzee and Feferi. Gamzee is high as fuck and you can see that he hasn't done the homework either so you turn to Feferi "psst, Feferi" "hmm, oh hiyah karkrab, what's the matter?" "Can I borrow your homework?" She frowns and shakes her head "I don't know, I don't want to get into trouble for letting you copy" "oh come on I won't copy word for word" just as Feferi is about to hand you her paper Ms Paint turns around "karkat. Is something wrong?" Shit. "Uh no" she gives you a questionable stare "well then would you mind repeating what I just said?" You notice the rest of the class staring at you and you look at the board hoping for something that would indicate what she said but there was nothing. "Uhh something" she frowns at you "less talking, pay attention" you nod and she begins going around the class to collect the homework.

When she gets to you she frowns and shakes her head "you haven't done it have you karkat?" He shake your head "no" she sighs and notes your name down "I'll see you in detention on Monday" she walks away.

"Hey karbro, chill motherfucker, I'll be in the detention two, we can relax together man" you flip him off "whatever Gamzee"

At the end of the lesson Ms Paint hands you a detention slip and just your luck, your fucking dad has to sign it.

When you get home your dad is in the kitchen, so you try to sneak by. Luckily he's on the phone so you get by without him noticing. Once your in your room you change into a plain black shirt, a pair of gray pants, your black jacket and your sneakers. You where meeting Dave outside the cafe in 10 minutes and you need to think of a way to get by Slick.

You tip toe down the stairs and check to see if he's anywhere near, thankfully he's not here. You move to the door, but as you open it a hand rests on your shoulder "where you going kid?" You turn "I'm going to meet some friends, am I not aloud to have friends now?!" "I never said that, but you don't just walk out without letting me know where your fucking going" "well I'm going out, see you later" you walk out and head towards the cafe.

Once you get there you see Dave leaning on the wall, he looks up when you walk over "hey Kitkat, you actually came" you raise an eyebrow "yeah, I told you I'd come so I did. So what the fuck are we doing?" He smirked slightly and grabbed your hand leading you down the street "that's a surprise"

Your a little annoyed but allow him to lead you. You both eventually end up outside a night club "are you fucking kidding me!" He laughs slightly "what?" "One, we'll never get in because we're too young, two I don't dance, ever" "my bro works as the DJ here, he'll get us in, plus I'm pretty sure your a good dancer" "nope, never danced in my life and I ain't gonna start now"

Dave sighs and pulls you around the back of the club and opens the door with a key "ta da, bro gave me a key" you roll your eyes "I'm still not going to dance"

You follow Dave through the maze of people and he takes a seat at one of the tables, so you sit by him "want a drink?" He has to speak loudly for you to hear him over the music, you nod. You've had a long day and your pretty thirsty "great, I'll be right back" he gets up and heads towards the bar.

As you wait for him to get back you start to wonder if this was a good idea, god knows why your having your first ever date at a freaking night club and with Dave Strider of all people. You sigh and check your phone it's around 9:45pm so you guess you'll stay another hour then head home.

After a few minutes Dave arrives with two drinks, he sits and hands you one. You look at it, it's definitely alcohol "uh, what the fuck is this?!" "What? You don't like beer?" He takes a sip of his drink "I don't drink" "then why did you say you wanted one?" "I didn't think you meant an alcoholic drink you ass!" "Chill man, it's just a drink, it's kinda what you drink at a night club" he continues to drink the rest of his beer quite quickly and you stare at you glass. One drink couldn't hurt...

...4 hours later

You feel great! After the first beer, you had another then another then another and another, you can't remember how many you've had. All you know is that your now on the dancefloor with your back pressed up against dave, moving to the music with him. His hands are all over you, roaming your body as you dance together, you can feel him place kisses along your neck and you can smell the alcohol on him. His hands go lower and he places them on your hips, you sway to the raving music and even sing along if you know what song is playing.

After a while you can barely stand so you sit back down at the table, your phone vibrates in your pocket and you pull it out. You can barely see the screen, you where so drunk that everything was a bit of a blur, all you can make out is '19' and 'dad' you forget about your phone very quickly once Dave is behind you wrapping his arms around you and kisses your neck. You turn and with a drunken smile you kiss him right on the lips.

He moves his hands to your hair and slips his tongue into your mouth, you slide yours along his and wrap your arms around him. It was a sloppy makeout but it was perfect. You may be drunk but you know that your definitely red for Dave.

Suddenly your pulled from Dave's embrace and shoved out the club, you try to figure out what just happened, when your shoved into a car. Once your seated you try to concentrate. A man gets into the drivers seat and starts yelling "you irresponsible little shit! Going to meet friends my ass! Look at you your fucking 16 Karkat you shouldn't be in clubs getting fucking wasted!"...it was your dad. You try to speak but it comes out a slurred mess, so you shut up before he gets even angrier. "I have called you 19 fucking time! Do you know how freaking worries i was!" At least now you know what your phone had said.

The rest of the way home, Slick continued to grumble angrily under his breathe and the movement of the car was making you fell a bit ill, or was that the alcohol? Your not too sure.

Once inside the house your straight to the toilet bent over and hurling up vomit. Slick is leaning on the toilet door shaking his head in disappointment "damn kids, don't know their fucking limits, your in so much trouble! Once you get up tomorrow we need to have a chat, your too pissed for me to punish you right now"

The rest of the night consisted of you throwing up and attempting to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen because you where about to be sick again. So for the god knows how many times you get up and rush to the toilet to spew your guts up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You wake with a splitting headache.

You try to remember what the hell happened last night. You remember going to the club and having a few beers, but it gets fuzzy after that. You shrug and get out if bed and make your way to your bathroom and turn on the shower.

Once you've wash the stink of puke and alcohol off, you get out and dry off. You then get changed and head down stairs, where your very pissed off looking dad is waiting for you in the kitchen.

You put some bread into the toaster and take a seat at the table. He looks at you and scowls. You have no idea what you've done but it can't be good. "...what?" "Don't what me you little shit. What the hell where you doing last night?!" "Uhh, I honestly don't remember most of the night so I can't answer your fucking question" "watch your damn language karkat." You growl under your breathe.

"I called you so many times last night. You said you where going to meet your friends, that boy with his tongue down your throat did not look like a friend to me" you blushed as you remembered dancing with dave and kissing him. You can't believe you forgot that.

You completely ignore your dad's ranting as you think about what happened. The way he held you on the dance floor, the way his hands roamed your body and the feel of his lips on your neck. You then think about when you sat down and you kissed, you kissed him. You kissed Dave fucking Strider. You remember that moment of bliss when his tongue played with your own and way he held you, as if you where all that mattered to him.

Your blushing like mad now, you can't believe you had forgotten all that. You never thought you'd be the kind of person to kiss on the first date. Does this mean he's your Matesprit now? You never discussed weather you were officially together or not.

Your dad is yelling now "are you even listening to me!" "Huh? Yeah sure whatever" "I swear to god karkat learn some damn responsibility. You just let that guy all over you. If I ever catch you near that boy again I'll stab him till the sun comes up!" You scowl at him "oh fuck you. You have no right to say who I can or can't date" "yes I can and I say he's trouble. Give me your phone" "...what?" "Your phone, give it to me" "fuck no" "karkat, phone now. Don't make me count to three" you growl.

"One" you don't move.

"Two" you sign and get your phone out of your pocket and hand it to him.

He just walks away and heads upstairs. You look over and notice your toast has burned. You've lost your appetite anyway.

He comes back in, carrying your husk top "...what are you doing?" "I'm taking your phone and laptop, you'll get them back when I say so" "are you fucking kidding me!?" You stand and you can feel the anger rising in you.

"yes I'm damn serious. You need to learn that stupid actions come with consequences" "consequences! You can't say anything! Your a damn mobster!"

"That's different, that's my career. If you want to make a career out of going to clubs and making out with random people then you won't be living here for much longer" "are you trying to say I'm some kind of whore!" "I never said that, but with the way your going, then your well on your way to becoming one" your dad just implied that your becoming a whore... Your fucking dad just said that.

"Oh fuck you, you bastard!" You storm out of the kitchen and slam your bedroom door closed.

Your shaking in anger and you can't help the tears that roll down your cheek. You and your dad used to be so close. Sure he'd never show you any affection in public, but that was so he could keep his rep. But at home he was always supportive and caring.

He taught you to read, write, walk, talk and fight. He'd always been there and he'd never really yelled at you or punished you. Now it seems like your loosing your dad all because of one night out with Dave.

You try to calm yourself down. You pick up one of your books and sit on your bed to read.

/

(Monday)

You hit your snooze button on your alarm and sit up and yawn. You hate Mondays.

You throw back your covers and get dressed. You're entire weekend consisted of crying, reading and sleeping. You haven't seen your dad since you locked yourself in your room and you where dreading seeing him again after what happened.

You enter the kitchen to find him sitting at the table eating toast and reading the paper. You open the cabinet and pull down some cereal and pour it into a bowl and add some milk. You sit opposite to Slick and eat. He doesn't say a word or even look at you. You frown and once your finished you go to the bathroom to brush your teeth and put your contacts in.

You look at yourself in the mirror. Your fake green eyes stare back at you. You wish you weren't a mutant and you didn't have to hide your eyes. You scowl at yourself. Maybe Dave had just been using you. Why would he like you anyway?

Your short, grumpy, loud and your not very polite. You've got so many flaws. He must have been using you. Your ugly, your hair is a constant mess, and your way too skinny. Your completely unattractive.

You growl and leave the bathroom and head to school.

Your early. You sit on one of the benches in the school yard and wait for your friends. You pull out your book and decide to read till someone gets here.

Your not sure how long it's been but you suddenly feel someone wrap their arms around your waist "what you reading Kitkat?" You jump "dammit Dave! You scared the shit out of me!" He smirks and sits by you "you haven't answered my texts or calls or pesters on pesterchum. I don't wanna sound like a clingy person but come on, I wanted to make sure you where okay after that guy dragged you out. I thought the guy had killed you or something" he had a genuine look of concern across his face.

He was worried about you? You blush

"oh, that was my dad. He dragged me out of the club and took my phone and husktop so I couldn't talk" "oh okay" "so...uh what exactly are we?" "What do you mean?" You sigh "are we together or was it a one time thing?" He laughed "I thought my tongue down your throat answered that one" you blush more "unless you don't wanna be my boyfriend" "I never said that" you smile at him "wow" "what?" "You have a very cute smile" he smirks at you "you've seen me smile before" "no, I've seen you drunkingly smile but that was a genuine smile"

He kisses your cheek and you try your best to keep your blush down. Your contacts may hide your red eyes but they don't hide your red blush "dave" "hmm?" "If we're going to be together then it needs to be a secret" he raised an eyebrow "uh why?" "Because my dad will kill you" "uh oh okay. Does that mean I can't kiss you or anything?" "Well not while anyone is around" "hmm, I can deal with that. Sneaking around sounds fun anyway" he leans back on the bench and smiles.

After a while everyone else arrives and you all head to your classes. Then you remembered. You have a detention tonight and you didn't get your detention slip signed. Looks like your going to get into even more trouble...


End file.
